


The Exchange

by boredbrooder



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredbrooder/pseuds/boredbrooder
Summary: The picture says enough.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Exchange

"Hello, me."

"You! I didn't conjure you."

"Of course not. I came from another universe."

"Why do you look like that?"

"How should the son of Laufey look?"

"Laufey? I was raised by Odin."

"Tsk. That oaf? No wonder you look so pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"Look at you, imprisoned by the man who raised you, taught to hate your own skin, hiding in that sickly pink illusion."

"It's not an illusion. It's... It's not my choice. I've only seen my blue skin when holding the Casket of Ancient Winters."

"And why haven't you tried to break the magic holding you in this form?"

"Why would I want to look like a monster?"

"Monster? Of course that weakling would teach you such lies."

"Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Very well. I'm here for the casket."

"Why? Where's the casket of your universe?"

"Do you think if I had access to it I'd be risking my life traveling between dimensions? It's destroyed."

"Why do you need it so badly? The Jotuns here have lived without it for millennia."

"We are threatened by something greater, more powerful than you puny Asgardians. I came here because it will be easy to take it from you."

“You will find the Asgardians of this dimension far more challenging than the ones you mention.”

“Doubtful.”

“The Asgardians are the most powerful, most technologically advanced people in all Yggdrasil.”

“Lies and propaganda.”

"Then why talk to me?"

"Because you know where the casket is."

"You're so sure of that? Why?"

"Because I always made sure to know the location of the casket."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'm not surprised by your self interest. Isn't your reward obvious? Of course not. Your mind has been dulled by confinement and Asgardian education."

"Your arrogance is tiresome, monster. If it persists, I'll end the conversation."

"Curiosity... it will be the death of both of us. Very well. In order for you to help me, I must free you from this cage. After that, you may go where you will unhindered."

"That's not good enough. If I escape this cell, all of Asgard will pursue me. Even my mother's pleas will not save me from the ax. My brother will follow me especially mercilessly."

"What do you propose?"

"We fake my death."

"Simple."

“Then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
